All You Need is Love
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Sequel to "No Matter What, I'll Always Love You". Before you read this, read "This is Why You Don't Love Me," "It's Not That I Hate You", "Don't Assume I Don't Love You", and "No Matter What, I'll Always Love You". In that order. :3
1. Should've Gone to Seiichi

**Okay. I decided a sequel would be okay. So... here I am. Aaaaand I don't know what the hell is gonna happen yet. XD I'm winging it guys. Seriously. Throw me some suggestions, please? I'll credit you. Promise. :D**

**Also! I decided to name this weird series thing (The two drabbles and the two multi-chapter fics) **_**All is Fair in Love and War.**_** :3 I like it.**

**This fic will kinda sorta be Tezuka's birthday fic. I'm writing him another one too, though. XD**

**And I don't own Prince of Tennis. :/**

"Keigo, I'm worried."

With one leg crossed over the other and hands draped elegantly over his knees, Atobe Keigo leaned forward in his throne-like chair and smirked in that flawless, arrogant way he had. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka scowled, a flash of annoyed eyes and an angry twist of his lips.

Atobe held up his hands in a surrendering way (Not that Atobe Keigo ever surrendered) and leaned back in his chair again. "Alright, Alright. Why are you worried?"

Tezuka gazed absent-mindedly across the large bedroom at a dresser that held several framed photos. Photos of the Hyotei team, of Yukimura, of himself, of himself and Yukimura and Atobe all together, several single pictures of Jirou, and a picture of the Atobe family.

"I should of gone to Seiichi..."

Atobe frowned. "Is Ore-sama's advice not good enough for you or something?"

Tezuka sighed and returned his eyes to the diva in front of him. "That's not it, Keigo, and you know it. Seiichi's just better at this kind of thing than you are."

Atobe sighed, all dramatic and typical of him. "Just talk to me, Kunimitsu. It's what I'm here for. Besides, it was _you_ who called _me._"

Tezuka sighed again and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Syusuke's keeping a secret from me."

A long silence ensued. Tezuka casted his eyes off to the side, hiding the worry that clouded them. Atobe took a long sip of his tea, sat it on the table, leaned back in his comfy chair, and folded his hands in his lap.

Tezuka finally looked at him. "Are you going to say anything?"

Atobe hesitated, but only for a second. "Sanada was talking to me the other day about how Seiichi was keeping a secret from him. And..."

"And _what_, Keigo?" Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

"And... How he was calling Fuji. A lot. And hanging out with him. Um... A lot."

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples lightly. "I noticed, too. I was just trying to ignore it."

"Ignoring it won't help, Kunimitsu."

"I know."

There was another silence, just as awkward and long as the first. Both of them shifted restlessly and sipped their tea, not meeting each other's eyes, or even really looking in each other's direction.

Eventually, Atobe sighed and sat his cup down again. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes. Eventually. Soon. I think."

"It's unlike you to be so indecisive."

Tezuka didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say. He wasn't an indecisive person. That was for sure. He knew exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, and even how he wanted it. He usually never hesitated to make decisions. He was a captain. A leader. These things all came naturally to him.

So why was _this_ so hard?

"Do you think he's cheating on you?"

He looked up, a frown creasing his brow, and he could practically _hear_ Fuji's voice in his head saying, "You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that".

"Excuse me?" The question didn't register in Tezuka's mind until Atobe asked it again.

"Do you think he's cheating on you, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka blinked. Cheating? It wasn't an idea that completely left his mind. Although Fuji had changed, it wouldn't of been hard to slip back into his old habits. Fuji used to sleep around with any guy who had a pulse. The thought that he could of been doing it again scared him.

"No... I- I don't know." Tezuka tangled his hands into his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's not something to just throw out the window, though."

"But you trust him."

It wasn't a question. "Yes."

A slow smile spread across Atobe's face. "I think it's time for an intervention."

**Alrighty. I know that sucked. Like, terribly. I'm still getting the feeling for this writing style back. XD **

**But I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


	2. Elegance and Charm, Beauty and Curves

**Hello guys. :3 Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**But I'm aiming for that 50 review mark again. So I need lots and lots of reviews! And if I don't get my reviews, I won't be encouraged to update. :/**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.**

**Also, sorry this took so long. I'll try to update sooner, but I've been busy recently. ^^;**

Tezuka hated Atobe Keigo.

He hated his diva-ness, he hated his rich boy attitude, he hated his arrogant smirk and spoiled rotten sneer. He hated the way he swung his hips and he hated the way he acted better than everyone else.

But most of all, he hated the way he thought an intervention would fix everything.

Because it wouldn't.

Because it _didn't_.

.

"Why're we at Keigo's place? I thought we weren't doing anything until this weekend."

Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand gently and looked over at him. "Keigo wanted to talk to us."

"'Us' being...?" Fuji tilted his head to the side slightly, his curiosity getting the better of him. It wasn't unusual for them to all get together, whether it be for a quiet night in of board games (He quite enjoyed them, actually. It was all about luck and strategy. And he was most definitely lucky, and he was certainly good at strategy) or a night out on the town, in which they would shop and bitch, not to mention make more inside jokes (Who ever said eighteen was too old?) and maybe even get a little drunk (As if Sanada or Tezuka would ever let him and Seiichi near the alcohol).

"'Us' being me, you, Seiichi, Genichirou, and Jirou, I think. I know for sure that it's going to be me, you, and Seiichi. I don't know about Genichirou and Jirou."

"Since it's Friday, Jirou will probably be there." Fuji hummed softly and leaned into Tezuka gently. "And Seiichi will be there?"

For a second (Just a short second, really, but Fuji was a very impatient person) he didn't think Tezuka was going to answer. But then he heard his deep, calming voice reply with, "Yes. Seiichi will be there. Most definitely."

Fuji smiled. He liked Seiichi. He decided that a long time ago. Like, some time after he stopped hating his very existence. The boy was all elegance and charm, a flirty smile here and a wink there. The perfect picture of innocence and just an over all beauty. A skinny (Oh, so skinny. That surgery had torn his immune system apart. He got sick easily and didn't eat near as much as he did, and he didn't eat much in the first place anyway) little thing with curves in all the right places. A boy that, if he'd met him several months before, he would've loved to ravish and kiss and mark as his.

But no. Not now. Now he had Tezuka. Tezuka, the guy he'd wanted since he was twelve. Tezuka, who accepted him for who he was, his flirtiness and all. Tezuka, who he'd fought so damn hard for. There was no way he was going to lose him that easily. He wasn't going to fuck up. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the boy he loved. He didn't want anyone else. He wouldn't _ever_ want anyone else.

Tezuka pulled him to a stop (He'd been spacing out again. Dammit, he couldn't help it) in front of Atobe's bedroom door. Fuji turned the knob and pushed, stepping onto the soft, feet-swallowing white carpet. He looked up at the room and stiffened.

Every single muscle in his body froze. It felt like he'd been punched in the stomach several times by a boxer. By someone like Sengoku Kiyosumi. He was a boxer, right? Fuji thought so. Or he was in middle school, anyway. He was just going to assume the Yamabuki boy still was.

He looked from Seiichi, sitting perched on the couch and looking royally pissed, to Sanada, sitting next to him, and Keigo, sitting in his throne like chair and smiling softly. Jirou was no where to be found, and Fuji knew why.

Because there was no proper side for him to be on.

He knew exactly what this was.

Tezuka and Sanada on one side, while he and Seiichi would be on the other. Keigo was the mediator.

Ever since he started dating Tezuka and became a part of his group of friends, he'd seen this happen several times. Mostly because of Keigo. Something would happen (A rumor, a fight, something like that) and they would call a meeting. Or, more like, Keigo would call an intervention. Usually, the last person to arrive would be the one who needed confronting. It was just how Keigo liked to do things. Fuji had only been on the receiving end of the intervention once.

Albeit, it got him and Tezuka together, but he hated the feeling of being tricked and lied to. And it was happening again.

Tezuka pushed him forward again, refusing to let him back peddle like his senses were telling him to do. "Just listen Syusuke, please," He was saying, "We just-"

He turned his sharp, angry eyes on his boyfriend and spoke in accusing tones. "So help me God, Kunimitsu, if you've set up another one of these fucking interventions for me-"

"Syusuke," Keigo drawled from his spot, "just sit down and listen. We've all been here at one time or another. And now it's your turn again. Don't be so melodramatic about it."

Fuji wanted to snap about how _Atobe Keigo_ of all people, shouldn't be talking about being dramatic, but kept his mouth shut and allowed himself to be steered over to the couch beside Seiichi.

Seiichi (Who still managed to look pretty and elegant, even when scowling) turned to look at him. "It seems our boyfriends are unhappy with us."

"Really?" Fuji sounded as innocent as he possibly could. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"I heard about it a few minutes ago." Seiichi said airily, changing his expression and tone to match Fuji's. "Apparently-"

"In short," Keigo interrupted, ignoring the death glare he got from Seiichi (Nobody interrupted Yukimura Seiichi if they wanted to see the sun rise again), "Syusuke and Seiichi, Kunimitsu and Genichirou think you're sleeping with each other."

**Cliff hanger~!**

**Again, sorry this took so long. . I got caught up in some things. I've had some nice suggestions, but you should seriously keep them coming. :3 I need them!**

**Also, when I'm uploading this to , I use the story's initials, AYNIL. When I see that, I want to pronounce it 'anal'. :x**

**And I'm done abusing A/N now. **


	3. Once a Whore, Always a Whore

**Sorry for the long wait guys. XD I'm really bad at updating... ^^;**

**You can hate me if you want, I totally understand.**

**Anyway, if you don't hate me, here's your new chapter. :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters~.**

There was pure silence for several long moments (Even longer for Sanada, Yukimura, and Fuji. Those three were the most impatient people Tezuka had _ever_ met). Then came the burst of outrage, even from Tezuka himself.

Everyone started talking at once.

Fuji stood, Yukimura not far behind him, and they both started snapping out comments of, "Are you fucking kidding me?" and "That's fucking ridiculous!"

Sanada and Tezuka stood, trying to talk over their boyfriends about how that _wasn't_ what they said and how Atobe as twisting their words around.

This went on for a while before Atobe decided he was tired of listening to them bitch over each other and stood up. "Enough!"

Tezuka and Sanada fell silent first. Yukimura and Fuji let out a few more snappy comments before lapsing into a grumbling (Very grumbling) silence.

"One at a time." Atobe said, sounding exasperated (Fuji just really wanted to punch him in the face by now). "Jesus Christ..." He sat back down and looked at the rest of them. "Alright. Sanada, you first. Since you were the one who brought up the problem in the first place."

That quickly translated to, "He fucking started it" in Fuji and Yukimura's minds.

Sanada glared at Atobe for a moment (a very long moment. He was clearly unhappy with the diva) before taking a deep breath and turning towards the others. "Seiichi-"

"Don't you say another fucking word." Yukimura interrupted him, as if he'd just been waiting for Sanada to speak so he could cut him off. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing."

"Seiichi, just listen to me for a second." Sanada said softly. Although his patience was already running thin.

"I don't want to hear it." Yukimura shook his head and pulled Fuji up off the couch by the wrist. "Genichirou, you obviously don't trust me. I've never cheated on you and I've never even been the slightest bit unfaithful."

"No," Tezuka said softly, "But you both have a past of-"

"Shut up." It was Fuji's turn to talk. He turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes sharp and angry, but that hint of hurt was very clear in them. "Don't even say it, Kunimitsu. The past is the past, there's no reason to bring it up."

"There is when you slept with half the guys in our school." Tezuka pointed out.

The silence rang out in between the group. Sanada still looked like he wanted to talk, Tezuka looked expectant, Fuji looked pissed and hurt, and Yukimura just looked plain pissed.

"I thought this was behind us." Fuji said softly. "I thought you trusted me. When I said I loved you, I meant it. Why would I go off and sleep with someone when I finally managed to get you? Why would I throw away everything I struggled and fought for for so long just for a quick lay that would mean nothing?"

Tezuka blinked. Fuji saw the look of doubt run through his eyes. That look of, "what the hell was I thinking?".

"We were just..." Sanada trailed off at Yukimura's glare before continuing. "We were worried. You guys became so close to each other and so distant from everyone else. Especially us."

Even Fuji noticed the look of guilt that flashed across Yukimura's face as he looked away. "Well?" Fuji said softly, nudging the captain with his elbow gently. "Just tell them."

Yukimura shook his head. "But-"

"Tell them so they'll stop blowing this out of proportion."

"They'll blow it out of proportion, just in a totally different direction."

"Hey." Atobe stood up from his chair, apparently deciding that he was tired of just watching and wanted in on the action. "Seiichi, what's going on?"

Yukimura looked away for a moment, as if he were contemplating. It was unlike him to be so offstandish. So quiet. Fuji didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy, even though he already knew what was going on. He knew better than anyone.

"Seiichi-"

Yukimura cut off the beginning of Sanada's question. "Alright, fine. I asked Syusuke to drive me to a doctor's appointment. A checkup. Genichirou was busy, so he couldn't. And I wasn't going to bother anyone else with it. Besides, Syusuke owed me because I bought him lunch the day before. Anyway, the doctor..." He trailed off and suddenly looked scared.

"Hey..." Sanada took him by the elbow and steered him over to the couch, sitting him down gently. Fuji occupied the spot beside him. Tezuka placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, but Fuji shook it off. He was still very clearly upset at him. Sanada intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's and squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

Yukimura took a deep breath and continued. "The doctor told me... He said there might be a chance of my relapsing. He said I might get sick again."

The whole room lapsed into dead silence. Atobe and Tezuka looked slightly worried, but Sanada looked scared. Terrified, even. He'd been there with Yukimura when he collapsed at the train station. He watched the strongest boy he ever knew struggle to even hold a pen, let alone hold a racket. He watched his captain struggle through the illness that almost stole his tennis, and now he was going to watch it come back.

"Nothing's definite yet." Yukimura said quickly. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you'd get really worried. Syusuke just happened to be there when I was told, so he ended up finding out. And I asked him to keep it a secret and he agreed to drive me to all my appointments. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wanted-"

Sanada suddenly pulled him to his chest and took a deep, shuddering breath. "You should've told me." He murmured into Yukimura's hair. "You should've told the _team_. You've been pushing yourself so hard these last weeks during practice. You've been trying so damn hard. You should be resting."

"I know." Yukimura said softly. "I'm sorry."

Atobe ushered Tezuka and Fuji out of the room to give Yukimura and Sanada some privacy.

"Syusuke, I-"

Fuji shook his head at Tezuka's words. "Don't talk to me." He turned and started down the hallway, toward the staircase. "I don't want to hear it."

He could hear Atobe talking softly to Tezuka as he descended the staircase, but he didn't care. He was hurt and offended. Obviously, his boyfriend didn't trust him. Not that he was surprised. He was a whore, after all. Once a whore, always a whore, right? Maybe he just didn't deserve Tezuka and this was faith's cruel way of telling him.

He paused at the bottom of the staircase and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a tear fell. And then another. And then he ran out of the house, because he didn't want to face it. He didn't want to face the truth.

**Alright. Another fail!chapter from me. :/ Sorry about the slow updates, guys. I was afraid this would happen if I started a sequel. That I'd get writer's block and I wouldn't want to write... But anyway. Here ya go!**


	4. Such a OneSided Love

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter from me~. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy. (Seriously, guys. Review. D: I feel lonely without your reviews!)**

In all honesty, he'd expected Fuji to skip practice the next day. After everything that had happened, he figured Fuji would try to avoid him and piss him off as much as humanly possible. But, no. Fuji was there on the courts, having a practice match with Eiji, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. Like his boyfriend _didn't_ accuse him of cheating the night before.

Tezuka watched him for a moment. He watched him grin and giggle as he warmed up. He watched the way he ran a hand through his hair. He watched the way he moved his hips just so. He watched as his lashes fluttered lightly. And then he realized. His stomach knotted itself all up and twisted itself all around, and then attempted to crawl out of this throat. He swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. Because he realized that Fuji was acting just as he did towards Eiji _before_ he and Tezuka started dating.

Fuji was acting the way he did seven months ago when he was still considered the school whore.

Tezuka didn't like dragging personal problems into practice. He frowned upon it, actually. Personal problems were to be taken care off outside the courts, not during valuable practice time. But... There was an exception for everything, right? Besides, they couldn't practice properly when Fuji was flirting with the whole team. Seriously, the boy had moved on from Eiji to Echizen to Taka-san.

"Fuji." Tezuka called out from the fence.

The prodigy stiffened, but turned around with a smile. "Yes, Buchou?"

"I need to speak with you. In private, please."

"Certainly."

Once they were moved away from the group, Tezuka looked down at him. "Listen, Syusuke-"

"Oh, Buchou. We're in practice. Please address me more formally."

Tezuka's jaw tightened noticeably and Fuji's lips twitched in a smirk.

"Fuji." Tezuka eventually continued. "I know you're angry at me-"

"Oh, Buchou. I'm more than angry. I'm livid." That sweet, airy smile stayed on his lips, despite his words. "But this isn't a conversation to be having during practice, is it?"

He frowned. Fuji was doing this to piss him off, and, well... it was working. Quite well. Tezuka certainly wasn't known for his patience. "Fuji, what you're doing out there, that... that-"

"Buchou. I'm just acting like the whore you assume I am."

A breath escaped his lips slowly. He ran a hand through his brown locks and let his eyes closed. Alright. So Fuji was a handful to work with. He already knew that. He knew that it would be hard to get Fuji to cooperate, especially after the way he acted towards him.

After a moment, he said, "Okay, so it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions the way I did."

"Damn right." Fuji agreed lightly.

"I should've trusted you."

"Yes."

"I _do_ trust you, Syusuke."

Fuji opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when his phone rang in his pocket, letting out the chorus of some soft English song that Tezuka didn't recognize. The look he sent Fuji told him not to answer it, but like he expected, Fuji ignored him.

Tezuka wasn't even sure why he had his cell phone on during practice to begin with.

Fuji pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, putting it to his ear. "Hello, Keigo."

Tezuka watched as Fuji's pretty blue eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. "Oh my God... Is he okay? Wait, never mind, stupid question. I'll be up there in like, half an hour."

Fuji flipped his phone shut and shoved it back in his shorts pocket. "Seiichi's in the hospital. He collapsed during practice. He's relapsed, Kunimitsu."

As Fuji went to move past him, Tezuka grabbed his wrist. "You're not going anywhere, Syusuke."

Fuji paused, then turned around slowly. "Um... Yes I am?"

"No. You're going to continue to practice."

"I don't think so."

"We can go see him _after_ practice."

"So, wait. Your best friend is in the hospital because the disease he was diagnosed with when he was only fourteen came back, and you're not only going to stay here, but you're not going to let me go?" Fuji didn't give him a chance to speak. "Your _best_ fucking _friend_, Kunimitsu. He collapsed in the middle of a match. He can't even fucking move. Keigo, Jirou, and all of Rikkaidai are at the hospital right now. The disease that robbed him of almost a year of his life is back. He's an emotional and physical wreck. He needs all the support he can get. And you're going to stay here and continue to play fucking _tennis_, which isn't going to get you anywhere in life, by the way. There's no way you're going pro with that arm of yours. You're choosing tennis over your best friend. Y'know, tennis isn't going to be there when your father finally decides to kick you out for being a faggot. Tennis isn't going to be there when you have to get more physical therapy for your shoulder. Tennis isn't going to be there when you're heart broken. Tennis isn't going to be there when your mother dies, or when your grandfather dies. Tennis isn't going to do shit for you, Kunimitsu. It can't hold you when you cry, it can't laugh with you, or joke with you. It can't _do_ anything for you. It can't love you. Your best friend, on the other hand, _will_ be there. I promise you, even if you're not there for him, he'll be there for you. Because that's what friends do, Kunimitsu. Your love for tennis is totally one-sided."

Tezuka watched him walk away, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he went. He paused once, and turned half way around, and the words he uttered before continuing made his heart stop.

"And right now, I'm really wondering how I ever fell in love with a heartless bastard like you in the first place."

**Fail chapter is fail. Not to mention terribly late. ^^; But I did love Fuji's very long-winded speech in there. And Tezuka's a jerk. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. See? He Came Around

**Alright, so I figure I owe you guys a chapter. ^^; Sorry I've been absent for so long. Please enjoy this, although it's terribly, terribly late. **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis~.**

After practice was over (although it was a fruitless notion. At this point, he was just making himself out as a bigger ass than he already was, and he wasn't able to concentrate anyway), Tezuka went and dropped by the hospital. Sanada was still there (he figured Sanada would be there as long as the nurses would allow him to be), as was Atobe. Apparently, Fuji had split when Tezuka called to annouce he was on his way.

He apologized for not coming sooner, and Yukimura said it was completely fine, because tennis was tennis, right? And it all meant a lot to them.

But Tezuka thought he saw a trace of hurt in his eyes.

He stayed for a while, not leaving until Atobe was long gone and Sanada called his parents to say he was staying the night.

By the time he arrived home, it was just shy of nine at night. He slammed the door behind him with more force than he intended. He was frustrated; Stressed about Yukimura's condition and generally ticked off by Fuji's over all bitchiness.

"Kunimitsu," Kuniharu spoke calmly from where he sat on the couch, reading that day's newspaper. He didn't look up at his son. They'd been on testy terms ever since Tezuka came out to his family. "Don't slam doors."

"Sorry," Tezuka muttered the word as he walked by the staircase, dropping his bag and continuing on towards the kitchen.

Kuniharu lowered the newspaper in time to see Tezuka stalk back through the house to hang up his coat, an action he neglected to do as he came in. He folded the newspaper slowly and spoke up just as Tezuka reached the kitchen again. "Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka paused and took a few steps back, glancing at his father with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Is something... bothering you?" Kuniharu set the paper aside, gesturing to the empty spot on the couch beside him.

Tezuka watched him for a second. His eyes were shifty and suspicious. He wasn't sure what to think of the way his father was acting, but he went and sat down anyway, unsure of whether his father's gesture was a suggestion or a demand.

"Nothing, really." Tezuka didn't meet his father's steady gaze. He looked everywhere _but _his father's eyes.

"Kunimitsu..." Kuniharu sighed, taking off his glasses and running a hand through his hair. "I know... I know that I took this situation in the wrong way."

"It's not a situation." Tezuka said softly, finally looking at his father. "It's who I am."

"My apologies. But either way, I know I handled this the wrong way. The truth is, you'll always be my son. No matter who you may or may not love. I'm not going to love you any less because you're..."

A smile twitched at Tezuka's lips, but it was barely noticable. "Gay. It's okay to say it. I've come to terms with it."

Kinuharu nodded a little and cleared his throat. "Kunimitsu. Please tell me what's wrong."

Tezuka sighed and looked off again. "It's... Syusuke and I are fighting."

His father was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Do you fight often?"

"No. But when we do, we usually make up fairly quickly. I crossed the line this time, though."

"What happened?"

Tezuka took a deep breath. There would be a bit to explain, and he was sure his father wouldn't be very happy with most of it. But he'd say it anyway. "Back before Syusuke and I started dating... He used to sleep around. A lot. I trust him, but sometimes, especially when he's gone for long periods of time and when he doesn't answer my calls, I think he's with someone else."

Kuniharu stayed silent and waited for his son to finish.

"Today... I confronted him. Turns out, he was just taking Seiichi to and from the hospital. Because... Seiichi's sick again. He's relapsed. So now, one of my closest friends is in the hospital, and my boyfriend isn't speaking me."

Kuniharu wasn't silent for very long. "Kunimitsu... I think what you need to do is sit him down and talk to him. Explain things. And ask for forgiveness. And if he's stubborn, keep trying until he finally listens. Don't let him think you don't care. Not even for a minute."

Tezuka nodded slowly, gazing at his father. "Thank you, Dad. This means a lot."

Kuniharu shrugged and picked up his newspaper. "I won't go as far to say that I like Fuji. But he makes you happy. And I like seeing you happy." He opened the paper and started reading again. "So I'll deal with it."

Tezuka stood up and grabbed his bag from the bottom of the staircase. At the same time, he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Fuji a quick text saying _Meet me on the courts in an hour._

He passed his grandfather at the top of the stairs, and the man smiled at him, and said quietly, "I told you he'd come around."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this~. Kuniharu had a change of heart~ :3 I'm on Christmas break, so you guys might get the next chapter sooner than how I've recently been delivering. :3**


	6. We Deserve Each Other

**Chapter six, guys. :D Hope you like this~. **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters. D:**

He got there first, of course. He lived closer to the courts than Tezuka did. He didn't figure his boyfriend was calling him to the tennis courts to make up for lost practice time, so he didn't bring his racket.

It was the courts they always met at when they weren't in official Seigaku practice. The ones under the railway. He leaned against the fence and pulled his faux fur jacket around him tightly. He'd gotten it from Tezuka for Christmas last month. Just because they were currently fighting and on the verge of a break up didn't mean that he wouldn't wear the stuff Tezuka had bought for him.

He looked up when he heard the gate creak open. Tezuka stepped through and shut it gently, although not quietly, behind him.

As Tezuka got closer, Fuji called out softly, "Care to explain why you called me out here at almost ten o'clock at night?"

"I need to talk to you." Tezuka replied calmly. "And I need you to listen. I found out a long time ago that if I want you to listen to what I'm saying, then I need to keep talking and I can't let you interrupt me. You have a terrible habit of not listening to other people when they're trying to explain something to you."

Fuji opened his mouth to speak (That was _not_ true!), but Tezuka shook his head and said, "I talked to my father today. It seems he's overcome his feelings about us. Or, really, about me being gay. It sort of gives me hope. If he can overcome the beliefs that he grew up on, and he can accept me for who I am, and get over the fact that I like boys, or, more specifically, one boy, instead of girls, then maybe we can overcome this fight and make up.

"I told my father about our problem. About how we're fighting and what we're fighting about. And you know what he said? He told me I need to talk to you. I have to ask for forgiveness, which is something I never even thought about doing. And if you keep being stubborn, I shouldn't give up. I can't let you think that I don't care, not even for a minute."

He reached forward and tucked a stray lock of honey-brown hair behind Fuji's ear. "I _do_ care. I care more than anything. I love you. God, do I love you. You're the brightest star in my sky, and you're one of the most important people to me in the world. I've loved you since I was twelve. And for the longest time, I thought I'd never get to have you. And I must have been a saint in a past life, because at some amazing twist of fate, I got what I had longed for. You're the only person I've ever loved, and I hope to god it stays that way. I'm so, so sorry for thinking that you might have cheated on me, and you have every right to hate me. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than _me._ You deserve someone who-"

"Shut up, Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered.

"No, Syusuke, listen-"

"Just shut up for a moment and let me talk." Fuji smiled a little. "You've got it all wrong. It's _me_ who doesn't deserve _you_. Despite my past, despite me being a little whore, you loved me. You forgave me for all of that, and after I proved myself, which was justified, by the way. I knew I'd have to prove myself. And after I proved myself, you trusted me unconditionally, even though I probably don't deserve it. I'm sorry for overreacting, and I'm sorry for not listening to you the first time. I'm a selfish little bitch, and-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by Tezuka's lips.

He pulled away a second later and shook his head. "Don't say such terrible things about yourself. Because you're the reason I think that there's still good in the world. You showed me what love was. I love you, more than anything. And that's all that matters."

Fuji smiled and stepped closer, hugging him tightly. He was fine. Everything was fine. They'd overcome a huge fight, and they had made up. Everything form there on out would be perfect.

"Syusuke," Tezuka whispered. "It's snowing."

Fuji looked up. He blinked and jerked his head back when a cold snowflake fell on his nose. The frozen crystals fell into his hair, making it damp and sparkly. It was a breath-taking sight.

"You know," Tezuka murmured lowly, "It's almost as beautiful as you are. _Almost_."

"Those romance novels must be getting to you." Fuji chuckled.

"That, or Keigo."

Fuji laughed again and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Just kiss me. Please."

Tezuka bent down and kissed him gently. He'd missed it, the feeling of Tezuka's lips against his. Better than any other kiss he'd ever received, and much, much sweeter.

When the stupid need for oxygen came into affect, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I'll walk you home." Tezuka murmured.

They walked hand-in-hand through the snow for three blocks until they reached Fuji's house. On the front step, Tezuka kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or," Fuji said coyly, winding his arms around his neck again, "my parents aren't home. And I'm awfully cold. Maybe you could come upstairs with me and warm me up?"

Tezuka looked tempted. "My father's expecting me home... I really can't stay..."

Fuji leaned into him and batted his eyelashes. "Please...?"

Tezuka then remembered how it was Fuji got guys into bed so easily. As Fuji pulled him into the house (he certainly wasn't resisting, much to Fuji's delight), he sent his father a quick text.

_I'm not going to be home tonight._

And within seconds, even before Fuji had him all the way up the stairs, he got a reply.

_As long as you're in bed by the time I wake up._

**Okay guys. :3 This is the last chapter~ Oh noez! **_**If **_**(and that's a really big 'if' guys. Seriously) I decide I'm going to write a sequel, it won't be for a little while. I have other things I want to work on. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Setsuko Hiraki**


	7. A Full Recovery

**Thank you to all my reviewers because, uh, I kind of forgot that Seiichi had relapsed. XD He completely slipped my mind. So thank you for reminding me! Because now I have to write this chapter. :x**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.**

"Good news." Yukimura spoke softly. For the first time in weeks, there was a bright smile on his face. Sanada was relieved to see it and the rest of them were eagerly awaiting the news. "The doctor said that my recovery time won't be near as long as it was the first time. If I take my medicine and come in for my therapy appointments and everything, I should be back on the courts in about two months."

Sanada broke into a rare grin and Jirou jumped up and down happily. "Good! Keigo's been worried about you!" He bent down and kissed the Rikkai Buchou on the cheek.

Atobe looked ruffled as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Yes, well. I have the right to worry."

Fuji ruffled Yukimura's hair playfully. "I told you everything would be fine, you whiny little bitch."

"Oh, hush, you whore." Yukimura replied with a roll of his eyes.

There was a quiet bustle of noise as the door opened and the rest of Rikkai's tennis team walked in. Tezuka, Atobe, Jirou, and Fuji all stepped back to the edges of the small space to make room for the rest of the team.

Yukimura talked to them for a moment before one of them (Niou Masaharu, Fuji recognized) caught sight of the other guests.

"Hey!" He said suddenly, pointing at Fuji. "I slept with you once!"

The whole room fell silent and Fuji cursed in his head. Perfect, that's exactly what he needed. For some one night stand from a year ago to call him out right after he made up with his boyfriend from a fight about cheating.

Tezuka finally broke the silence with a quiet chuckle. He looped an arm around Fuji's waist and looked down at him. "Am I going to have to hear that _every_ time I take you out?"

The rest of the room laughed and Fuji relaxed into Tezuka's side.

Niou shrugged and returned his attention to Marui and Yagyuu, who were having some conversation (argument, actually) about whether or not Yagyuu's younger sister was hot.

The atmosphere was light and friendly. And even though there were four people in the room from different schools than the other eight, they were all getting along fairly well. Keigo and Jirou eventually excused themselves, and it wasn't much longer before the entirety of Rikkai left as well. Fuji and Tezuka were the only two left, and it was finally quiet. They both sat on the edge of Yukimura's bed. After a moment of soft chatting, Fuji looked very pointedly at his boyfriend.

Tezuka blinked, then looked down a little. "Ah... Right. Seiichi... About the other day, when you were first admitted into the hospital... I'm sorry for not coming right away. It was terrible of me to choose tennis over you. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend."

Yukimura laughed a little and shook his head. "Kunimitsu... Honestly? It did hurt a little. But it's nothing to worry about. It's over with, and you already apologized. And I accepted."

Fuji giggled a little, one of those girlish ones that Tezuka hadn't heard in a while, and stood up. "It's getting late. Tezuka already spent one night away from home, and his father's being strangely tolerant. Better not to push him, right?"

Yukimura chuckled. "But don't you _want_ to push him?"

"Of course! But it's probably not the best idea." Fuji intertwined his fingers with Tezuka's and grinned. "So we'll visit you tomorrow, bright and early before classes start."

"Alright. You two have a good night."

"If Syusuke gets his way," Tezuka said calmly, "we will."

**Alright. Fail chapter is fail. But it had to be written. **

**SO! I have ideas for a sequel, so it's becoming more and more probable. But if I do write it, I still probably won't update quickly like I did with the first two stories. I'll probably be updating much like I was with this one. :x So if you're willing to put up with that, go ahead and look out for the sequel. **

**This is the last chapter (for real, this time)! Thanks for reading. **

**xoxo**

**Setsuko Hiraki**


End file.
